


Curiosity

by ladypyrite



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypyrite/pseuds/ladypyrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharing a bed with Naruto is quite a difficult obstacle. Especially because the blonde does not remain still in bed. He wakes up due to a particular hot Suna night and finds that Kankuro is still asleep and has a hard-on. Curiosity takes over his better judgment and he starts to have fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

Naruto turned to his partner in bed. Kankuro was already asleep even though the night was hot and humid. Normally, he had a room to himself, but there were no rooms in the tower that night. Gaara had volunteered Kankuro to share his room with Naruto. At first Kankuro wasn't happy, but he really didn't care after a while. Thankfully, Kankuro had a king-sized bed. He turned on his side and though it was difficult with the heat and humidity, he fell asleep.

Unknowningly to Naruto or Kankuro, after about ten minutes of slipping into comfortable sleep, Naruto's body started to rub up against the puppet nin's hard body. His fingers would brush slightly against the older nin's boxers, creating more of a hard-on than either of them knew at the time. Kankuro groaned, despite the fact that he was in a deep sleep, his body was reacting to Naruto's.

About ten minutes later, Naruto groaned and woke up feeling hot and sweaty. Kami, Suna nights were so damned hot! He blinked his eyes and looked into the darkness around him. What was it that was poking him in his ass? Naruto pressed his hand against the thing that was pressing between his ass cheeks and found that, with embarassment, it was Kankuro's cock. He felt his cheeks burn with both embarassment and surprise. He turned around and looked at the sleeping puppet nin to find him still asleep. 

Looking down at Kankuro's boxer's and the tent it made, he thought, 'Damn, he must have a huge cock.' Why the hell did that turn him on so bad? He blushed again. Looking back at the puppet nin, he thought, 'He's sleeping...maybe I can...' Naruto didn't think about it any longer. Kankuro wasn't going to wake up and if he did Naruto could tell him that it was a dream or something. Kami, he was going to get in trouble if he got caught.

Naruto kneeled next to the sleeping teenager and grasped the elastic waistband of his boxers and slowly pulled them down as not to disturb him. 'Dear Kami, it's bigger than I thought!' The blonde thought to himself as he finished pulling the boxers off and threw them in the floor. 'It's got to be seven or eight inches.' He wondered for a moment if Gaara was like his brother, then turned back to Kankuro's huge cock. 

He didn't know what to do first. He was worried about waking Kankuro up, but as he looked at him, Naruto could tell that he was sleeping quite deeply and that nothing seemed be bothering him now. Naruto gained his courage and stroked the puppet nin's long and hard member, hearing a soft groan from the nin below him, but he didn't awaken. The blonde kept stroking and rubbing the long piece of flesh, earning moans and groans from the very hard teenager beneath him. 

After a few more strokes of his fingers on Kankuro's length, Naruto decided he wanted to be more adventurous. Though a little nervous at first, for he glanced up again to make sure Kankuro was still asleep, which he was, then took the other teenager's hard cock into his mouth. He heard a loud moan issue above. Naruto felt satisfied as he licked at the tip of the puppet nin's large cock. He continued to do so, hearing Kankuro murmur, "Yeah baby." Naruto looked up and found that Kankuro was still asleep, he was only talking in his sleep. The blonde began to suck the huge and hard cock into his mouth, trying to take Kankuro back further in his mouth until he could feel the tip reach the back of his throat. He almost gagged, but could taste Kankuro's seed leaking from the tip and continued. 

Naruto swept his tongue around the tip then heard Kankuro moan again. He swallowed more of the older teenager's seed and could hear some more noises emitting from the puppet nin's mouth. The blonde pulled back, releasing the hardened member from his mouth. It was glistening from his saliva still. Kami, he couldn't wait any longer. Looking at Kankuro's long, hard cock, he decided to do something that he never would do on a normal ocassion...he was going to ride the puppet nin. Fuck, as he looked at Kankuro's hard cock, it was driving him fucking wild. All he had to do was keep quiet. That would be simple enough.

The blonde shifted over Kankuro's abdomen and grasped it softly, but hard enough to slide on. He bit his lip hard as he slowly slid down to the end of the puppet nin's length and started to ride the other teenager's body. First, he started slowly, but then with the hard length in his body, he began to push up and down hard over Kankuro's body, which was becoming hard as well. Naruto tried biting down on his lip again, but felt a loud moan escape his mouth.

Kankuro woke up to see Naruto sitting on his body...more appropriately, his cock. He was fucking hard and he was inside the blonde. Their eyes met and Naruto stuttered, "Um...this is a dream."

'Yeah right Naruto. You want to act like it, then we'll play that for now.' Kankuro thought to himself. "Alright. So you want to be fucked eh?"

Naruto nodded shyly then said, "Yeah. You're so damn big."

'Well he's right there.' Kankuro thought. "Are you going to continue then?"

He smiled at the older teenager and said, "Kami, yes!" The blonde felt Kankuro's arms around his hips as he continued to ride the puppet nin. His hips bounced against the other's. However, instead of Naruto remaining in control, Kankuro grasped Naruto's hips hard and began to thrust Naruto up and down. He moaned loudly as Kankuro's huge cock hit his prostate. Each time, making him scream out in such pleasure that he thought he almost was near completion, but the teenager beneath him wouldn't let him finish. He bit his lip again. He begged, "Please!"

"You're my dream. I can do whatever I want." Kankuro returned with a very hot smile on his lips.

"Please...I need release! Only you can give it!"

He smirked then answered, "Alright, since you begged so nicely." Kankuro laughed softly. He grasped the blonde's hips in a harder grasp and forced him up and down on his hard cock. Naruto moaned loudly as he finally spilled his seed over Kankuro's abdomen and felt the puppet nin fill him with his hot seed. Kankuro heard Naruto scream then the younger teenager pushed off of the other's body and rolled on his side, feeling completely satisfied. Oh Kami, that was fucking great!

xxxx

The next morning when Naruto woke up, he felt an arm around his waist. He was about to get up, but felt the arm tighten around him. "Hello Naruto...you really didn't think that I believed that lie about the dream crap."

Naruto blushed bright red, "Ummm..."

"I didn't think so. I went with it though. It was a good surprise. However, you had your fun. Now I get mine." He pulled Naruto on his back and looked at the blonde's blue eyes. "You ready for a really good fuck?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes."

"Good. Now you will like what I have in mind for you." Kankuro smirked at Naruto then leaned over him and kissed him hard. Naruto wrapped his arms around Kankuro's neck and knew never to let his curiousity to get the better of him again.


End file.
